<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musing on Loyalty and Betrayal by WhiteWitchDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660257">Musing on Loyalty and Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark'>WhiteWitchDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows in Sunshine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The holovid Kylo promised the Resistance.  Its released the moment Leia gets confirmation of Starkiller's destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows in Sunshine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musing on Loyalty and Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all over the holonet. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren, masked and armoured, his lightsaber hanging at his side stood for a moment before beginning to speak.  Somehow, the vocoder draining all the emotion from his voice made him sound more ominous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am Kylo Ren, former apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The promise of the Supreme Leader and the First Order was Order, returning the Galaxy to a functional state before the failings of the New Republic destroyed it.  Many people didn’t agree with the Empire, but no one can argue that it didn’t function.  That was the promise, a return to that stability.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That promise was a lie.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The intimidating figure in black spread his hands, open in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux proved that when they attempted to destroy the Hosnia System with Starkiller Base.  An attack that would have succeeded if the Resistance hadn’t destroyed the base first.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Snoke proved it when he ordered me to hunt down and kill any child who could grow to challenge him, mimicking the Sith Emperor Vitiate.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hux proved it with his unethical and immoral Stormtrooper program, using the Jedi practise of taking young children from their parents and raising them as indoctrinated slaves.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No system is perfect.  Both the Empire and the Republic had their strengths, but while the Republic’s failings are irritants, the First Orders will be a sledgehammer through your lives, destroying what they can’t use and enslaving what they can.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The figure paused for a moment, his hands dropping back to his sides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I urge any stormtrooper who can to follow FN-2187 and GN-2507 and abandon the First Order.  Join the Resistance, they will be glad to have you or leave and make a life for yourself somewhere else.  You are nothing but cannon fodder to General Hux and nothing but playthings to Snoke.  Get out when and while you can.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I reject the philosophy and lie of the First Order and I urge everyone else to do so as well.  The galaxy doesn’t need another mad emperor slaughtering millions for his kicks.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The masked figure turned in a circle giving the impression he was looking at everyone watching.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“To every citizen of this galaxy, I say the time to fight has come.  If we don’t stop the First Order now, it will roll over us all.  The senate argues about shipping lanes while it should be arguing about war ships.  Arm yourselves, and prepare to fight, because your elected officials are putting their luxury over your survival.  If you want to keep your homes, your families, your lives, prepare for war because Hux and Snoke will being it regardless of what the senate says.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"To Supreme Leader Snoke, I say this, I’m coming for you and I will kill you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always find fics where 'Ben' is welcomed into the Resistance fold weird.  If Kylo were to show up at a resistance base, Rey with him or not, he would immediately be drugged up and/or tortured for information. Despite Rey's pleas in TLJ, it couldn't happen.</p><p>I usually update on Friday evening/Saturday morning GMT, but there will be no update next week, cause I'm posting this now.  Enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>